Micromechanical objects (also referred to as microstructures or microminiature objects) are formed with photo-lithographic techniques and other semiconductor integrated circuit processes to define incredibly small monolithic devices or assembled mechanical objects. These objects when formed as a monolithic device, may be a final finished product in and of themselves, for example as a sensor, accelerometer, or a cantilever stylus as used in atomic force microscopy. These formed micro objects may also be used as a sub-element, like a movable joint, gear, or rail slider in the assembly of a more complex item like an actuator or mechanical valve. For either example of micro object, the very small size makes assembly difficult. Grasping an object which is too small to be viewed by the naked eye without an optical aid is difficult and tedious. In many instances the micro object may also be too fragile for such direct contact and handling. This difficulty arises when manipulation is needed for subsequent manufacturing operations involved in the completion of the micro object and in the application of the micro object as a product or as a sub-element in combination with other micro objects. Further, economies of scale dictate that as many micromechanical objects as possible be fabricated at one time, so manufacturing costs are as low as possible. This makes the ordering and arrangement of microfabricated objects important as an aid to the dispensing and application of a micromechanical a product, and to facilitate the assembly of micro objects as sub-elements with other micro objects into mechanical or electrical micro apparatus. Indeed, without care, the damage from jumbling delicate micromechanical objects will impact yield and increase costs to a point where a desirable apparatus is no longer realizable or economical.
Thus, there remains a need for a combination or arrangement of microfabricated objects which will provide effective manipulation of, facilitate the assembly of, and improve the dispensing of, completed micromechanical objects.